Weasley Family Connections
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Written for Morning Lilies' Connect the Weasleys Challenge. A collection of many fics showing the many relationships within the Weasley Family. All completed one-shots.
1. MollyBill - Crash

**Author's Note:**

**So this is gonna be a collection. For a new challenge that I entered.**

**Got some inspiration.**

**And so am writing.**

**It's a challenge about all the weasley family's connections.**

**Without much further ado.**

* * *

**Pairing: Molly/Bill**

**Prompt: Crash**

They were going to crash. And burn.

He just knew it.

This wasn't the first time they had fought.

But, this was the first time he saw his mother cry.

She had never cried.

Not in front of them anyway.

"Mum?" He called softly.

She must have heard him, as, she sniffed and moved quickly to the stoves, keeping her back to him.

"You ok?" He asked.

He was the oldest.

The most responsible.

Her baby.

Her favorite.

He saw her discreetly wiping at her face with a cloth.

"Yes Bill?" she asked, turning to him with a shaky smile and red rimmed eyes.

She looked at him for a moment.

Then she looked back at her stove.

"Dinner will be ready in a few more minutes. Call your siblings," she said.

And that was it.


	2. MollyCharlie - Soft

**Author's Note:**

**Seems like I am on a roll. **

**In the writing mood. **

**And I seem to like writing drabbles for now.**

**LOL. **

* * *

**Pairing: Molly/Charlie**

**Prompt: Soft**

He opened the wrapping, knowing what would be inside.

A sweater.

As usual.

This one had a red dragon on a black background. A red dragon with golden spikes surrounding it's face.

A familiar dragon.

The Chinese Fireball.

He didn't know how exactly she knew how to knit the intricate details of the dragon.

But she always did it.

Every year without fail he got a sweater.

A soft sweater.

A sweater that he would wear the whole day.

A sweater that he would go home in.

His friends would tease.

But he could see the look in their eyes.

And he knew they wanted a soft sweater of their own too.


	3. MollyPercy - Last Dance

**Author's Note: **

**So.. **

**The words are rolling. **

**And I am posting as I write :P **

* * *

**Pairing: Molly/Percy**

**Prompt: Last Dance**

She looked on proudly as he danced.

She would have loved it of her family had been complete, and had survived the war whole.

But, no. She wouldn't think such thoughts.

Today was a happy day.

Today was the day Percy would marry Audrey.

Audrey was a quiet girl.

When Percy had brought her home, she had been surprised.

But when she heard that the girl's whole family had perished in the war, she had accepted the girl as her own.

It didn't matter if she had married Percy or not.

Audrey would be a Weasley.

And as she saw the young couple dance, her eyes filled with tears.

Percy was married.

She would soon be a grandmother.

She smiled to herself and begun to wipe the tears away.

The music soon stopped, and Percy and Audrey made their way towards her.

She embraced Percy and then Audrey.

"Congratulations," she said looking into their clear and happy faces.

They accepted it with huge smiles.

"Don't forget Mum," Percy reminded her before they left to talk to the other guests.

"Save your last dance for me," he grinned.

She just laughed and nodded.

"Of course dear."


	4. MollyFred - Fight

A**uthor's Note: **

**Writing Mood indeed. **

**Stumped now. So decided to come over and post a few.  
**

* * *

**Pairing: Molly/Fred**

**Prompt: Fight**

She woke up sweating.

It was the same dream all over again.

She had wondered every moment. How Fred's last moments were.

But every time she felt like asking Percy, she would see the look in his eyes.

And that would stop her.

Harry had told her how distraught Percy had been.

She wondered.

Why it had to be him.

Why did it have to be her baby.

She got off the bed and walked down, and into the kitchen, purposely avoiding the clock.

Someone had removed Fred's name from it.

The hand with Fred's name had gone crazy whirring up and down. Nobody could stand it in the silence.

And someone had removed it.

She sat down at the table and looked at the sunrise.

Her baby had lost that fight.

Her baby would never see another sunrise.

And she couldn't stop the sobs that burst out.


	5. MollyGeorge - Born

**Author's Note:**

**George 3 **

**Hope this is ok. **

**And I have no idea why I am so in the drabbles mood.**

* * *

**Pairing: Molly/George**

**Prompt: Born**

She looked at George.

George smiled at her.

Angelina gave her a tired smile and shifted to allow her hands to go under the baby.

She pulled the baby into her arms and began to cradle him.

And as she stared at the small bundle, she felt emotion so strong that it felt like her heart might burst out of her chest.

He opened his eyes, and she saw soft brown eyes.

He was beautiful.

"We are going to name him after Fred," George said.

She looked up and saw the couple sharing a look before turning to her.

She just nodded and tried to hold the tears at bay.


	6. MollyRon - Breakable

**Author's Note: **

**Wooooooooooo! **

**Finished all the drabbles of Molly/All her children :)**

**Yeah! **

**Now gonna start Arthur/Bill.**

**OH! **

**And SlytherinToTheCore, thanks for favouriting and following this story. **

**Hope you liked it so far. :D **

**And the rest of you guys reading, hope you enjoyed it :D**

* * *

**Pairing: Molly/Ron**

**Prompt: Breakable**

She walked out into the gardens to see her youngest son crying.

Fred and George were on their broomsticks.

And laughing.

They must have been the ones to make him cry.

Again.

She walked over to the young boy and pulled him into her arms.

"What happened Ron?"

The young boy just sobbed into her bosom.

After a few moments, he pushed away from her and looked into her eyes.

"They broke him," he sobbed.

It was hard to understand. But she was used to listening to children while they cried.

"Broke what Dear?" She asked, looking into his blue eyes.

He opened his hands, and she saw a broken tin man.

"Dad gave him to me."

Oh. Then it must have been a muggle toy.

"Ronny dear, nothing is ever really breakable," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"With magic," she said as she wiped his tears away.

He looked at her with interest as she fixed the toy with a wave of her wand.

And soon, he was happily running around the yard once more.

If only it was as easy to fix every single heart break.

One day, he would come to her with something she couldn't fix, and that was what she dreaded.

But today, everything was okay.

Everyone was happy.

And she let herself be happy as well.


	7. MollyGinny - I Know

**Author's Note:**

**Woooooo! **

**Posting now :D**

* * *

**Pairing: Molly/Ginny**

**Prompt: I know**

"I know sweetie, I know," she consoled the sobbing girl.

She knew.

She thought back to the time when she didn't know if Arthur would return.

The fear she felt.

The despair.

She had had five children to care for, and a new born baby.

She couldn't go out there and fight.

And the hopelessness that she felt never really went away.

Not till the war ended.

So she knew how her daughter felt.

Seeing the man she loved on the front lines of the war.

She hugged the young girl closer and hoped that Harry survived this war.

It would break Ginny if he died.

No.

She couldn't think like that.

She had to have hope.

She had to have faith.

Harry will survive.

He had survived when he was a baby and so he would survive now.

"It will be okay Ginny," she whispered.

"He will return."


	8. ArthurBill - Hold On

**Author's Note: **

**Hello! **

**I am Back! **

**With two more fics. **

**Got stuck at Arthur/Percy. :/ **

**La la la**

* * *

**Pairing: Arthur/Bill**

**Prompt: Hold On**

He was the first child that Arthur had.

The medi-witch had let him cut the cord.

The cord that connected Molly to the tiny baby.

When Arthur had first seen the bloody skin, he had honestly been terrified.

But then the medi-witch had cleaned him up and he saw pale, shrivelled skin.

And then, he felt wonder and awe.

It was amazing to know that this was his.

Something that he and Molly had created.

The medi-witch had bundled the tiny baby in numerous cloths.

Once she saw that Molly was asleep, the witch had placed the new born into his hands, after stern instructions on how to carry the tiny bundle.

He nodded, listening very carefully to the instructions.

He turned to look at the baby once she left.

It was so small.

With a shrivelled face.

And tiny fingers.

He touched the small hand.

And shockingly, the tiny hand gripped his index finger tight.

He felt a smile grow on his face.


	9. ArthurCharlie - Tea

**Author's Note: **

**Arthur/Charlie. **

**I enjoyed writing this :D **

**La la la**

* * *

**Pairing: Arthur/Charlie**

**Prompt: Tea**

He set the kettle to boil.

It was always Molly who did this.

With her gone, he had to do this himself.

"Dad? You here?"

Charlie.

"In here Charlie," he called out.

"Hello Dad," Charlie greeted with a smile, as he walked into the kitchen.

He pulled Charlie in for a hug.

"How are you son?" he asked after releasing his son.

"Fine," Charlie said as he walked around the kitchen.

"We've just gotten a new Peruvian Vipertooth," Charlie said as he picked up a biscuit.

"Aren't those dangerous?" Arthur asked as he waved his wand about and made the tea.

"Yeah," Charlie mumbled absent-mindedly as he ate.

Arthur turned to look at his son.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad. It's not that dangerous," Charlie said as he realized his words had made his father worry.

"So you say," Arthur said as he shook his head and went to take a seat.

"Tea?" he asked as he poured the tea into a cup, with a wave of his wand.

"Sure," Charlie grinned and sat by his father's side.


	10. ArthurPercy - Naked Truth

**Author's Note: **

**This just grew...**

* * *

**Pairing: Arthur/Percy**

**Prompt: Naked Truth**

It was the naked truth.

There was no hiding from it.

He had hurt his whole family with the way he had acted.

But they had forgiven him.

And for that, he was grateful.

He hadn't really spoken much to his father since that day.

There wasn't any time.

They were grieving.

And then, preparing for the funeral.

He hadn't spoken to his father in a really long time.

He wondered if his father missed him, the way he missed his father.

Maybe not.

He sat down on his bed, and stared out his window.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He called out.

"Percy?" The door opened.

"Dad?" He asked, at a loss.

His father came closer and looked at him.

"How you doing son?"

"Fine," his voice broke a bit.

"Just wanted to give this to you," Arthur held out a cylindrical object.

"It's a fountain pen," Arthur said.

Percy stared at the beautiful pen.

"Hold on. Do you have any parchment?" Arthur was becoming excited.

"Yeah," Percy said as he pulled out a bit of parchment.

Arthur uncapped the pen and wrote on the parchment.

"Wow. It works just like a quill," Percy said in wonder.

"Here. Try it," Arthur passed the pen to Percy.

Percy tried the pen.

It felt very different from a quill. But it worked the same way.

"Dad," Percy looked at his father.

"Thanks."

Arthur just smiled widely at him.

"Percy," he said, becoming serious.

"If you need to talk," he paused and looked into Percy's eyes.

"I'm here for you son."


	11. ArthurFred - Murmur

**Author's Note: **

**This one... **

**I dunno what I was thinking. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Pairing: Arthur/Fred**

**Prompt: Murmur**

"It feels wrong," he murmured.

"George looks so lost."

"Like he lost a part of himself."

"He hasn't cracked a joke in so long."

"They all miss you," he continued.

"In different ways."

"Percy has changed so much," he looks toward the horizon.

"He spends more time with us. But sometimes," he paused.

"He looks like he is about to fall apart."

"Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione are closer than ever."

"Bill and Fleur have a child now. She's beautiful. Her name's Victoire."

"Charlie is still in Romania,"

"Your mother and I," he choked.

"We miss you so much Fred."

"We all miss you. It's just not the same."


	12. ArthurGeorge - Winter

A**uthor's Note: **

**It was hard writing just George and Arthur. **

**The twins were meant to be together. **

**Had fun writing this one :D **

**Hope you like it :D **

**OH YES! **

**THANK YOU THEWRONGALICE3 for reviewing! **

**Your review made my day :D**

* * *

**Pairing: Arthur/George**

**Prompt: Winter**

George peered out the window.

His nose pressed against the cool glass.

His siblings were in the yard, hurling snowballs at each other.

"Georgie," Fred called out.

"Yeah Fred?" he turned to look at his brother.

Fred had a fever, and was not allowed out of the bed.

"You can go outside and play," he said.

George shook his head resolutely.

He was not going to play without Fred.

"Whatever," Fred said and turned, placing his back to George.

George just stood by the window and stared at the falling snowflakes.

"George," someone whispered.

He turned to the door and saw his father.

All dressed up in a coat, gloves and a woolly hat.

He pointed at Fred, then placed a finger on his lips.

Then beckoned George out of the room.

George walked out of the room slowly.

He wasn't going to go out and play when Fred was sick.

It just wasn't right.

When he exited the room, his father pulled the door close.

"You are not going to play outside George?"

George shook his head violently.

"Not when Fred is sick Dad," he said.

"Ok," Arthur nodded seriously.

"Let's make snow angels then."

George looked at him with a puzzled glance.

"We are not going to play in the snow," Arthur said.

"We are going to make snow angels."

"I shall teach you how to make them. Then, you can teach it to Fred once he gets better," Arthur smiled at the boy.

George thought hard.

Fred would like to know how to make this snow angels.

And he could teach it to him.

George nodded and looked at his father.

"Let's go Dad. I want to know how to make the snow angels," he said and begun dragging his father down the stairs.


	13. ArthurRon - Dust

**Author's Note:**

**Hello :D **

**Finished a couple more. **

**Hooray!**

* * *

**Pairing: Arthur/Ron **

**Prompt: Dust**

"Is the house dusty Dad?" Ron asked.

Arthur looked at him puzzled.

"No son," Arthur looked around.

"Matter of fact, it looks great,"

"Good," Ron murmured.

He looked at his last son.

Ron had been a quiet child.

He had always been bullied by the twins, and he was always in tears when he was younger.

But he had grown into a good man.

And Arthur felt proud.

"Was it Hermione?" He asked, breaking the silence that had settled upon them.

Ron turned startled eyes onto him.

"How did you know?"

"Women. They are all the same," Arthur said with a smile.

"Remember how your Mum made us all help clean the house?" Arthur asked.

Ron chuckled.

"Yeah. And she always managed to find some dust particles. No matter how hard I cleaned," his eyes were soft as he reminisced.

"Yeah," Arthur nodded and leaned back against the couch.

A comfortable silence fell upon them.


	14. ArthurGinny - Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

**This was exceptionally hard. **

**It took many different directions before it ended up here. :P **

**Hope you like it :D **

**OH! **

**And a special thank you to SlytherinToTheCore for the review :D **

**Totally made me smile the whole day. **

**Gonna be writing about the other relationships too. :D**

* * *

**Pairing: Arthur/Ginny**

**Prompt: Fingertips**

She was the youngest, and his baby girl.

And now she was leaving.

He felt torn.

He stared at her as she talked excitedly to her mother.

On one hand he was so proud that she was going to Hogwarts, along with her brothers.

But on the other hand, he felt sad that she was old enough to leave. Would she be able to handle the other kids? What if she ran into trouble?

He must have said the last bit out loud, for now, both mother and daughter were staring at him.

"Arthur dear," Molly started.

"Dad," Ginny said at the same time.

They looked at each other and grinned.

Then, Molly went back to clearing up, while Ginny turned to look at him.

"I have been around the boys for a long time Dad," she said.

"I have a few tricks and spells at my fingertips," she grinned cheekily.

And suddenly, he could see her wrecking as much havoc as the twins.


	15. BillCharlie - Space

**Author's Note:**

**WOWEE! **

**This is seriously the longest drabble that I have written for this series. **

**WOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Enjoyed this a lot. **

**I love Bill and Charlie :)**

**OH! **

**Checked my email and saw CryingKitsune's review. **

**Thank you so much Kit. :D **

**Hope you enjoy this as well :D **

**OH. And if you guys want to see any thing in particular, please say it. **

**And I will try to incorporate it in. :D**

* * *

**Pairing: Bill/Charlie**

**Prompt: Space**

"Charlie," Arthur started.

"We have talked about this," he paused.

"Bill is a big boy now."

"He is going to Hogwarts next year," Charlie chirped in excitedly.

"Yes Charlie," Arthur smiled at him.

"And," Arthur paused, wondering how to say it without hurting Charlie's feelings.

"Yeah Dad?" He asked.

"He needs his space," Arthur said.

Charlie nodded, confused.

"So you are not going to share a room anymore," Arthur continued.

"What?" Charlie looked shocked.

"Why?"

"Bill needs his space," he said once more, wondering if Charlie understood.

Charlie stared at him, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Bill doesn't want to be in the same room as me?" He asked softly.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes, Charlie was gone.

He turned to his wife.

"He has gone up. To talk to Bill I think," she said as she continued knitting.

"That could have gone better," he murmured.

She said nothing.

XXX

There was a soft knock on the door.

Bill shouted, "Come in," and continued to read his book.

Charlie entered quietly and closed the door behind him.

"Bill?" he called out.

Bill turned to look at his younger brother.

"Charlie?"

Once he noticed the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, he rushed over to his younger brother.

"Hey Charlie, what's wrong?" Bill asked as he hugged his brother, and wiped the tears away.

"Do you need your space?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Bill was confused.

"Your space," Charlie persisted, "Do you need it?"

"I don't understand Charlie," Bill said, looking at the younger boy.

"Dad said I need to give you your space," Charlie looked at his older brother.

"And we can't share a room anymore?" He asked.

"Oh..." Bill trailed off.

"You know what Charlie," Bill said solemnly.

"I don't need my space."

"I like sharing a room with you," Bill smiled.

"Really?" Charlie asked, hesitantly.

"Yup. Definitely," Bill said as he ruffled Charlie's hair.


	16. BillPercy - Futile

**Author's Note:**

**HELLO! **

**OMG! **

**So so so sorry about the long wait! **

**I thought I posted this already! **

**I was stuck at the Bill/Fred piece and was working on it.**

**And I am not supposed to skip any of the relationships. **

**Finally finished it. And finally noticed! **

**GOSH! **

**Anyway, thanks for the awesome review SlytherinToTheCore and Kit. :)**

** SlytherinToTheCore, OMG Hi-5! I see Bill as this super cool guy who is awesome with his siblings. The next chapter is slightly angsty though. No happy ending :/ **

** Kit, It is ok if I call you Kit right? I am so glad you are enjoying the stories so far :D **

**And, thanks for the reviews. It always brightens my day :D**

* * *

**Pairing: Bill/Percy**

**Prompt: Futile**

"Resistance is futile Percy," Bill smirked.

"Bu- But- Bill!" Percy was whining.

"Come on Perce. It isn't that bad," Charlie smiled encouragingly.

"This is wrong," Percy tried to make his brothers see reason.

"Just try it Perce. You will love it," Charlie said excitedly.

"Or not," Bill murmured.

Percy looked between both his older brothers.

"Argh! Fine!" He agreed and got into the driver's seat.

"But if Mum asks, I am blaming it on the both of you," he threatened.

"Yeah, yeah," Bill nodded as he got in beside Percy.

Once Charlie was in, they started driving the car.

Out of their driveway, and onto the small road beside their house.

Bill guided Percy on how to drive the car.

Soon they were at the end of the road.

Bill helped to turn the car and soon they were on their way back home.

After they put the car back where they found it, Bill placed a arm around Percy's neck and asked, "So? How was it?"

Percy looked at both his brothers.

Then grinned widely.

"That was great," he said as they sneaked in through the back door.

"What exactly was so great Percy Ignatius Weasley?"

His mother stood in the kitchen, with her hands on her hips, waiting for them.

Percy gulped.


	17. BillFred - Push

**Author's Note:**

**GOSH! **

**I HAVE TO COMPLAIN! **

**I kept thinking of swings. And Bill pushing Fred on the swings. **

**But I didn't want to write that! **

**I don't know if they play on swings in the magic world! **

**Anyway, a short explanation.  
**

**SPOILER ALERT! [Minor Spoiler]**

**So, siblings do fight. **

**And I was thinking of that.. **

**So decided to write a fight. **

**Not everything is sunshine and _what? _**

**Oh great. **

**Anyway, I have two brothers. **

**And I know... **

**WE FIGHT A LOT! **

**So yeah. **

**Fights. **

**Didn't put in the happy ending. **

**'Cause sometimes you stew over things. **

**And that is what is happening :P**

* * *

**Pairing: Bill/Fred**

**Prompt: Push**

"You gotta push yourself off the ground," Bill said.

He had been teaching the twins flying and while George had managed to fly easily, Fred was struggling.

George had not wanted to fly without Fred.

Thus, they had been separated; Bill teaching Fred while Charlie taught George.

"I am!" Fred was getting exasperated.

"Well, you must not be trying hard enough," Bill said, irritated.

"Because you should be able to fly by now."

Fred glared at Bill.

Bill held the glare, equally angry.

"Maybe it's you," Fred said viciously.

"Charlie taught George. And he is already flying."

"Maybe it's _your_ methods," Fred said.

Bill stayed silent as Fred threw the broomstick to the ground and began to stomp back to the house.

Maybe it was his fault.

Maybe he just wasn't a good enough teacher.


	18. BillGeorge - Ignore

**Author's Note:**

**HOLA! **

**Been awhile since I posted. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

* * *

**Pairing: Bill/George**

**Prompt: Push**

"Bill," George whispered.

Bill turned to look at his younger brother.

His head was peeking over the edge of the sofa.

"Yeah George?" Bill whispered back, fighting a grin as he looked at his younger brother.

"Can you ignore us for the whole day?" George asked with eyes wide open.

Bill just hummed quietly.

"Fred said that if we irritated you a lot, you would get angry and not talk to us," George said.

"Is that true?"

Bill pretended to think about it.

George was fidgeting slightly as he waited for Bill's answer.

"No," Bill grinned.

"You guys are too annoying and hard to ignore," Bill said as he grabbed George in a headlock.

George started screaming.

"Let go Bill!"


	19. BillRon - Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

**HELLO! **

**OMG! **

**This one was so hard to write. **

**No idea why. **

**:/ **

**OH YES!**

**AmandaBaillie99, thanks for following this.**

**Hope you are enjoying it :D **

* * *

**Pairing: Bill/Ron**

**Prompt: Nightmare**

Ron woke up with a start, tears streaming down his face.

The dreams had become relentless.

Spiders were everywhere.

Spiders as large as buildings.

Spiders that would kill and eat him.

And that was when he would wake up.

Crying.

He wiped his face haphazardly.

He was too afraid to stay in the darkness of his room.

But he was also too afraid to stray out into the dark house.

He sat there, perspiration trailing down his small body, undecided.

A small sound in the corner of the room had him jumping out of the bed and running out of his room.

Once he was out of his room, he noticed that there was light spilling out of Bill's room.

He slowly made his way over to Bill's room.

He peeked inside.

Bill was sitting at the table and working on something.

Charlie was asleep on the other bed.

Ron called out, "Bill," very softly.

Bill did not hear him.

Ron wondered if he should turn back or enter the room.

He then remembered something the twins had told him before.

Spiders liked dark corners.

What if there was one at the spot where he was standing at?

He freaked out and immediately ran into the room.

"Bill," he called out as he ran to hug Bill's leg.

"Ron?" Bill asked worriedly.

"What's wrong Ron?"

Bill pulled the small boy into his arms.

"Dream. Spiders were eating me," Ron said into Bill's chest.

"It was just a nightmare buddy," Bill soothed as he rubbed circles on Ron's back.

"Rea-y?" Ron slurred.

All the adrenaline had gone.

And now that he was safe in Bill's arms, sleep came easily.

"Yes, really. Good night Ron. Sweet dreams," Bill whispered into Ron's ears.


	20. BillGinny - Reach

**Author's Note:**

**AmandaBaillie99, yup! You were mentioned. :)**

**Thanks for the review :)**

**Hope you enjoy this as well. **

**And with that, that is the end of Bill/His siblings. **

**Shall post Charlie/Percy ASAP. **

**Taking awhile to write that :/ **

* * *

**Pairing: Bill/Ginny**

**Prompt: Reach**

Ginny entered the kitchen and looked around furtively.

No one was around.

She pushed one of the chairs towards the countertop.

Part one of her mission was complete.

The second part involved her climbing onto the chair and then onto the countertop.

She looked at the tall chair and took a deep breath.

She then placed her small, pudgy hands onto the chair and began to climb onto the chair.

She placed one leg onto the bar that was a few centimeters below the seat and hefted her body to stand on the thick bar.

She then concentrated on pulling one of her legs onto the seat of the chair.

"Mum? You in here?"

She startled at the sound and lost her balance, crashing unceremoniously onto the floor.

She took a moment to take it in before bursting into tears.

Tears that developed into bawling.

"Oh Merlin!"

"Gin? Ginny? You ok?"

"What happened?"

It was Bill.

He pulled her to his chest and carried her.

She tried to talk, but it was hard with the sobs.

"Come on," he cajoled.

"Stop crying and I will give you a cookie," he said, carrying her towards the cookies.

She stopped crying after a while.

The sobs subsided into silence.

Bill turned to look at her.

"Hey Gin," he said gently, bending to look at her eyes.

She looked at him silently.

"Want a cookie?" he asked, a smile on his face.

She nodded.

"Ok. Wait here," he said as he placed her beside the cookie jar.

He opened the jar and tilted it towards her.

She pulled one out and started munching.

Bill took one for himself and closed the jar.

He then looked at the chair that had been pulled out as he took a bite of the cookie.

After a few moments of silence, he turned to Ginny.

"Were you trying to get the cookies?" He asked her.

She just nodded as she ate the cookies happily.

"And you did all these because you couldn't reach it?" He asked, a grin growing on his face.

"You are brilliant Gin."


	21. CharliePercy - Shine

**Author's Note:**

**ARGH! **

**AM SO ANNOYED WITH ! **

**HAD MY SUPER LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**AND IT IS ALL GONE! **

**AND OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T SAVE IT! **

**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!**

**THANK GOD I SAVED THE EDITS TO THE STORY! **

**ARGH!  
**

**HOLD ON FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Anyway, sorry about the long wait for this. **

**The body was written. Just struggled a bit with the ending.**

* * *

**Pairing: Charlie/Percy**

**Prompt: Shine**

When Percy was five, he looked up to his older brothers. They were both so cool and seemed indestructible.

When Percy was in Hogwarts, they had left behind a legacy.

A legacy that Percy was expected to live up to.

Percy did live up to it. Half of it.

He was a prefect just like Bill.

But he never did shine at quidditch.

Not the way Charlie did.

Charlie was the best seeker that Gryffindor had had in a long time.

Percy knew he would never excel at quidditch.

He would never fly the way Charlie did.

And when his brothers wanted to have a game with him, he always hid.

He knew he was never going to be good at quidditch, so why bother.

"Perce. Hey Percy," startled him out of his thoughts.

He looked up at a grinning face.

"Let's go play quidditch," Charlie said.

"Charlie," Percy said calmly.

"You know I am not good at quidditch."

Percy didn't want to let down his team.

"It's just a friendly game Perce," Charlie said as he dragged Percy up and away from the couch.

"Let's play Perce," Charlie persisted.

"You can be on my team."

"Oh, fine. But don't blame me if we lose," Percy said, throwing his hands up.

Percy followed his brother out to the backyard reluctantly.

And was greeted with cheers from his siblings.

"Managed to drag Percy out," Charlie laughed.

He may not be good at quidditch.

But that never seemed to bother his family.


	22. CharlieFred - Waiting

**Author's Note:**

**TOTALLY OWE A LONG THANK YOU! **

**But before that, just wanted to say, sorry this took a while. **

**I wrote something else initially. **

**But wasn't too pleased with it. **

**[Just re-read it. It seems good now -_-]**

**Same storyline. But a bit differently written. **

**If you guys want, I can post it. [For a while] **

**Now... **

**ON TO MY GREAT SPEECH! **

**MERCI BEAUCOUP TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED! **

**I love you guys :) **

**Anyway, if I miss anyone I am so sorry. **

**My gmail is so hard to read sometimes... **

**And.. TOO MANY EMAILS! **

**So.. **

**Without much further ado, **

**AmandaBaillie99, if I haven't said it earlier, thanks for the favourite :) Hope you enjoy this chapter too :D **

**MollytheViolist, Thank you so much for the favourite and the follow. I hope you are enjoying it so far :D **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Ahhhhh~ I just gotta ask. The Alec in your name? Is it from Mortal Instruments? **

**AND Thanks for the fav and follow and reviews. :D**

**Anyway, got these prompts from a challenge I am doing. For each of the connections, there is a prompt word. And it's so much fun writing them. **

**But I always seem to struggle at Ginny moments :/ [Stuck at one right now... :/]**

**Anyway, hope you like this chpt :)**

**Ivy Blackinnon, Thank you for the follow :) Hope you like it so far :D **

**Fyshnikki, Thanks for the follow :) Hope you enjoy this chpt. :)**

**Guest, I dunno if you are the same person. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Totally made my day. Hope you enjoy this! :D**

**SlytherinToTheCore, Awww! Thank you so much :) I loved your review. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**LaTashaMalfoy, OMG! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW... BUT MY ANNOYING GMAIL DIDN'T SHOW ME YOUR REVIEWS. **

**JUST SAW THEM! **

**AND AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Thank you so much. :) **

**I AM GRINNING SO HARD NOW! **

**I am falling in love with the Weasleys. All of them. **

**And this is so so so fun to write :)**

**So glad to know you are enjoying it as well. :)**

**So, that's about all. **

**I hope :D **

**If I missed anybody... **

**He he he. **

**Anyway, if you guys even read this, :O **

**It's finally over :D **

**Enjoy the fic.**

**Shall be posting Charlie/George and Charlie/Ron too. **

**Got stuck at Ginny :'( **

* * *

**Pairing: Charlie/Fred**

**Prompt: Waiting**

Charlie stood there, staring at the small white gate. It was a rickety thing, that should have been pushed down with one gush of the cold wind. The cold wind that was making him shiver right now.

Charlie pushed it and entered.

The place was quiet as usual. Nobody was there. He had chosen the coldest month to visit as most people would be discouraged by the terrible weather.

He walked around, seeming aimless.

But he found what he was looking for.

He stood and stared at the white marble. He slowly began pulling off his glove, as if in a trance, and placed his warm palm on the cold marble.

He didn't feel that special connection that some spoke of.

Of how they knew their loved one was happy just by the warmth they felt when they touched the cold stones that served as markers.

He moved his fingers to the words that were etched into the cold marble. He let his fingertips graze over the words as he closed his eyes and waited.

Waited for his mischievous brother to start telling him about his latest prank.

Or for him to say hello at least.

He stood there in the cold.

Waiting for something that would never come.


	23. CharlieGeorge - Free Advice

**Author's Note:**

**Ahhhhhh~**

**This was fun to write. **

**And I finished it fast. **

**I kept the whole thing more or less canon. **

**But this... **

**I wanted to initially include Draco Malfoy. [One of my fav pairings] And how the Weasley clan disapproves.. **

**But... **

**That just didn't happen :P **

**Something else did though. **

**And I hope you guys enjoy it as well :)**

* * *

**Pairing: Charlie/George**

**Prompt: Free Advice**

"Hey Charlie?" George said as he entered the living room and sat on the couch.

Charlie turned to look at him from the book he had been reading.

He hummed to show he was listening.

"Want some free advice?"

Charlie stared at him confusedly.

George was being cryptic.

"Follow your heart," he said, staring hard at the wall, avoiding eye contact.

Charlie stared at him, mouth open in surprise.

He had not expected George's support.

He had just told his family about his plan to go to Romania to work on the dragon reservation.

And his family had taken it badly.

His mother didn't want him to move so far.

And to a foreign land.

She wanted him to work on the reservation in Britain.

His father couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to work at Britain.

They didn't understand that Romania had the largest reservation.

That it was the best place to study the dragons.

They didn't understand.

His siblings hadn't said anything yet.

But now, he knew what George thought.

And that gave him hope.

"Thanks George," he smiled at the younger boy.


	24. CharlieRon - Echo

**Author's Note:**

**It will be a while to get the next one up. **

**Sorry :/ **

**GINNY IS NOT COOPERATING! **

**Well... It's my brain actually... **

**LOL. **

**Hope you guys like this :)**

**Off to bed after this. **

**IT'S 2 AM ALREADY!? **

**Thank god it's the holidays. **

* * *

**Pairing: Charlie/Ron**

**Prompt: Echo**

"Charlie?" Ron called out.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie," someone repeated.

Ron shouted, "Who's there?"

"Who's there, who's there, who's there, who's there," the same person replied.

Ron was shaken.

Who was this person?

What if this person had captured Charlie?

"Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron."

He thought it had sounded like Charlie.

But then, his name had been repeated many times, each time growing fainter and weirder.

Ron was now shaking slightly in fear.

"Charlie? You there?" He called out, softer than before.

There was some weird sound soon after he called out.

He felt like going back.

Away from this cave and back to the beach.

The sunny beach, which wasn't so cold and dark.

But his mother had asked him to fetch Charlie.

It was time for lunch.

And he couldn't leave Charlie alone here.

With a scary stranger.

As he stood there debating between getting help, and looking for Charlie, he spotted Charlie.

"Charlie!" He called excitedly.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie," the voice said again.

Ron gestured Charlie to hurry and follow him as he exited the large cave.

Once they were both out and a few meters away from the cave, Ron turned to Charlie and asked him.

"Who was in there Charlie?"

Charlie stared at him, clueless.

"What are you talking about Ron?"

Ron stopped and asked, "You didn't hear it?"

"Someone was repeating whatever we said," Ron said, agitated.

Charlie thought about it for a minute, before he burst out laughing.

"That was an echo Ron," Charlie said, face red with laughter.


	25. CharlieGinny - Burn

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. **

**I believe this is the longest piece I have written for this series.**

**The initial one was... Weird. **

**And I am so happy with this one. **

**:) **

**Hope you guys like it :P **

**Tell me what you think :) **

**Shoutout! **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! **

**And I hope you enjoy this :)**

**baah, Thanks for the follow ;) Hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

**Pairing: Charlie/Ginny**

**Prompt: Burn**

He laughed out loud as he walked towards the door. The room was becoming too hot.

And he could barely walk in a straight line.

Charlie walked towards the door.

He needed some air.

But before he reached the door, he was stopped by the twins.

"Chaaaaaaarlieeeee," they said in unison.

They looked drunk, and were leaning on each other to keep their balance.

He smiled at them as he placed a hand on George's left shoulder.

"Don't goooooooo," they moaned.

Charlie looked at them, confused.

"Missed yooooooooou!"

Charlie grinned at them.

"I am just going out for some air," he said as he patted George's shoulder.

"Be back in five," he said as he stepped around them to reach the backdoor.

When he stepped outside, he immediately felt cold.

He stepped out into the yard and stared at the star-filled night sky.

A few moments later someone called his name, making him jump.

Light, feminine laughter filled the air as Charlie turned to glare at her. But soon, he was laughing alongside her.

She was leaning against the house, but soon left her place to come stand by her brother.

Charlie studied her face.

She looked different.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She turned wide eyes onto him, confirming his suspicions that something was bothering her.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Is it some jerk at school?"

She shook her head quickly. Red hair swishing from side to side.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's.. It's.." She started.

She bit her lips and clenched her fists.

"You'll just say it's stupid," she blurted out, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey Gin, look at me," he waited till he caught her eyes.

"Tell me. I promise I won't say it's stupid." He grinned at her.

Once she had a small smile upon her face he said, "Even if I think so, I won't say it."

She stared at him for a second before slapping his arm hard.

"Owwwww! That hurt," he rubbed at his arm.

"Shouldn't have been so annoying then," she was grinning now.

Charlie was glad his sister was in a happier mood.

"So? What is it?" He asked.

"Have you ever," she paused and turned to stare at the ground.

"Felt this burn? In your stomach," she whispered.

"What?" Charlie was puzzled.

"Like pain in your stomach?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"No... Like.." She turned a quick glance upon him.

"Like when you see two people together," she muttered.

Charlie was taken aback.

"And do you like one of them?" He asked tentatively.

She stayed silent, eyes fixed on the dark ground.

Charlie looked up at the skies and then turned to his little sister.

"I know what you are feeling," he said solemnly.

"This two people? They are a couple?" He worried for his sister's heart.

She bit her lip.

"I," she looked at him.

"Don't know."

There were tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Maybe they are just friends," he comforted.

"But they are always together," she murmured.

"Oh Ginny," he felt his sister's pain.

To fall in love, but never have it returned.

That's why he avoided love totally.

But right now, he needed to comfort his sister.

So he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey Gin," he said.

"There is someone out there for you. Someone who will love you as much as you love them," he murmured into her hair.

"Yeah?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," he said hugging her tightly.


	26. PercyFred - Whitewash

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! **

**This took much longer than I expected. **

**I kept getting stuck at certain parts. **

**And I had the next few written. **

**But couldn't really post them -_-**

**Thanks to this... **

**BTW... **

**When I was googling the meaning of whitewash... **

**This came up. **

**Whitewash: to cover up someone's mistake**

**So... That's what this fic is about ;) **

**Enjoy :P **

**Longest I have done for this series :)**

**And am so worried about this :/ **

**Tell me if it's ok. **

* * *

**Pairing: Percy/Fred**

**Prompt: Whitewash**

Percy stared in silence as he looked upon the scene.

Fred was nearly in tears, and George was desperately trying to fix the vase and comfort his brother at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

Both of them jumped and turned to look at him.

"We accidentally broke Mum's vase," George said.

"It was just me," Fred murmured, turning his glance to the carpeted floor.

"_The vase_?" Percy asked, eyes widening in shock.

George looked at him impatiently and asked, "What else?"

"But that's Mum's family heirloom," Percy said, eyes narrowing in displeasure.

Fred just groaned and hid his face in his hands.

George turned to glance at him quickly. He grimaced in pain as he placed a palm on Fred's knee.

Then he turned to glare at Percy.

"Thanks for the reminder Percy. We had totally forgotten."

"Stop it George," Fred said as he removed his hands from his face.

"He's right anyway," Fred murmured as he got up from the couch.

"I'm going to my room," he paused and stared at the many pieces of the vase.

"Tell me when Mum returns home. I will... Tell her."

He then brushed past Percy and started up the stairs.

George looked anguished.

"He is going to be in so much trouble," George said as he stood up and plopped himself on the couch.

"Mum said she was going to pull him out of Quidditch if he broke anything," George said as he looked at the shards that covered the floor.

Percy looked at the mess silently.

George leaned back and placed his arm against his eyes.

Percy didn't say anything as he walked out of the room quietly.

He went to sit in the kitchen as he waited for his mother to return home.

He thought about what he was going to do.

He knew it was the right thing, but his stomach jumped as he thought of his decision.

Before he knew it, his mother was bustling into the kitchen.

"Percy dear," she smiled at him.

He smiled back weakly, worried.

She immediately put the bags she was carrying down on to the table and walked closer to him.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked as she placed a soft palm on his forehead.

"Are you sick?" she asked.

He shook his head quietly and steeled himself.

"I'msosorryMum," he blurted out in a single breath.

"Ibrokeyourvase."

He closed his eyes, stomach roiling with nerves.

When he heard nothing, he opened his eyes.

His mother was looking at him with a confused look upon her face.

"I didn't really get that dear," she said with a gentle smile.

"Calm down, and speak slowly."

He looked at her twinkling eyes and gathered courage.

"I broke your vase Mum. I'm so sorry," he whispered, hanging his head.

"What?" Her voice had become cold as ice.

When he looked up again, he saw his mother's face twisted with pain and disappointment.

And he saw his two brothers standing at the doorway to the kitchen, their jaws hanging open.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, unable to look at her.

"Stop it Percy," Fred said suddenly, an indecipherable look upon his face.

"I did it Mum," he said when Molly turned to look at him.

Their mother looked between both of them.

After a short pause, she said, "Go to your rooms, both of you."

Percy got out of his seat and begun to move to follow his brothers.

"George stay," she said as George was leaving.

George cast a worried look at him twin, then his mother.

Fred patted him on the shoulder and made his way out without looking at anyone else.

Percy moved slowly out of the room, hoping Fred would have left already.

He didn't feel like explaining his actions.

But when he reached the stairs, he saw his brother waiting on the top step.

Percy climbed the stairs slowly.

Once he was beside his brother, Fred surprised him with a quick hug.

It was so unexpected that before Percy's hands could move to reciprocate, Fred had backed away.

Fred looked intensely at his brother.

"Thanks Perce," he murmured.

"But it was my fault," he took a deep breath.

"And I should be the one punished for it," he said, looking into his brother's eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, Percy grinned.

"You're a good kid Fred," he said as he ruffled his brother's hair and walked off.


	27. PercyGeorge - Colour

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! **

**Finished this quickly. **

**And I enjoyed writing this.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Pairing: Percy/George**

**Prompt: Colour**

"What you need is," George paused for the dramatic effect.

"Color," he ended in a more subdued tone.

Fred would usually be there with him.

Completing his sentences.

And that pause was not only for effect.

It was also for his brother to jump in.

But he didn't. He couldn't.

Percy felt hollow.

He should just call Audrey and cancel.

She would understand.

It was too soon.

"I'm not going," he muttered.

"What?" George asked.

"It's too soon," he said as he avoided George's glance and stared at the floor.

George said nothing, but Percy heard him step away.

It was too painful to even talk about it.

"This light blue is nice."

Percy looked up in surprise.

Any mention of Fred would get George running.

To Godric's Hollow.

But now...

"Percy?"

Percy looked up to see George standing at his closet, holding up a light blue dress robe.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

And even if it wasn't Percy would still say, "Yes."

George smiled shakily.

He looked like he was going to start crying any minute.

"Here," George passed the dress robes to Percy.

"Go get changed."

Just as Percy was about to thank him for his help, George added, "before she changes her mind about going out with you."

He smiled as he left the room.

It might have annoyed Percy last time.

And he pretended to be annoyed.

But honestly, he was too happy at the real smile to be annoyed.

They were all healing.

Slowly.


	28. PercyRon - Contagious

**Author's Note:**

**Wooooooo!**

**Finished this fast. **

**This was so fun to write :)**

**OH YES! **

**Shoutouts!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, thanks for the review :)**

**SkyChaser23234, thanks for the favourite, follow and review. **

**Awww! I am glad you liked Charlie/Ginny :D **

**That's all I hope. **

**If I missed anyone... **

**I AM SO SORRY! **

**And with that I leave you to the fic. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Pairing: Percy/Ron**

**Prompt: ****Contagious**

"Percy," Molly said as she entered his room.

Percy turned to look at her from his books.

"Could you take care of Ron dear?" Molly asked.

Percy noticed that she was dressed up.

"I need to head to Diagon Alley for a while," she said.

"Get Ron some medicine," she said worriedly.

"What's wrong with him?" Percy asked as he got off his chair and began walking towards her.

They both began walking towards the room closest to the stairs.

"He is having some sort of flu," she said, as she dug around in her purse.

"Is it contagious?" Percy asked worriedly.

"I am not really sure," Molly said, knowing Percy hated being ill.

"It's okay dear," she said with a tender smile at him.

"Just pop in from time to time and check if he is okay and needs anything."

Percy licked his lips as he thought about it.

"I really have to go now," Molly said as she kissed him.

They were outside Ron's room now.

Molly opened the door and peeked in.

Ron was sleeping.

"He finally fell asleep," she whispered and closed the door quietly.

"Goodbye dear," she murmured to Percy before rushing down the stairs.

Percy stood there for a while, debating with himself.

In the end, he returned to his room.

He picked up the book on Ancient Runes that he was reading, and started heading back to Ron's room.

When he noticed his worn copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

He picked it up and headed out.

He had a little brother to take care of.


	29. PercyGinny - Garden

**Author's Note:**

**WOOOOOOOO!**

**Just completed this. :)**

**Might take a while to complete the next one. **

**Fred/George. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this :D **

**And tell me what you think :D **

* * *

**Pairing: Percy/Ginny**

**Prompt: Garden**

"Hey Percy," Ginny said as stood at the doorway of Percy's room.

Percy looked up from his book at his younger sister.

She was leaning against the door and staring at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Have you gotten Mum a present?" she asked.

"What present? For?" he asked, confused.

Her face morphed into a horrified expression.

"It's her birthday in two weeks," she said.

Oh no!

Percy had forgotten about it.

"You forgot," Ginny said with an exasperated look upon her face.

Percy just gave her a sheepish grin.

"Want to help me prepare a gift for Mum?" She asked after a second.

Percy nodded without hesitation.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Follow me," she said as she turned and began to walk out of the room.

Percy stared at her back for a few moments before quickly scrambling up and making his way to the door.

"Hey Gin," he said as he saw his sister halfway down the stairs.

She turned to look at him and beckoned him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" he shouted to her back.

"You'll see," she said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Secretive sister," Percy muttered under his breath as he hurried after her.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw her waiting at the backdoor.

"Come on," she said impatiently, as she opened the door and walked out.

He followed her out.

"Ta-da," she said, throwing her hands out.

Percy took the yard in carefully, making sure to miss nothing.

Once he was done, he looked at her.

"There's nothing here," he said.

"Obviously," she said.

"We have to create it," she grinned.

"What are we creating?" he asked curiously.

"A garden,"

"A what?"

"A garden, Percy," Ginny said patiently.

He stared at her flabbergasted as she pulled his arm and started explaining her ideas for the garden they would create for their mother.


	30. FredGeorge - Elephant In The Room

**Author's Note:**

**Just completed this. :)**

**OMG! **

**Can I just say... **

**I started this with the intention of humour. **

**But I didn't like the direction that was taking. **

**Got some inspiration... **

**And this was born. **

**Tell me what you think. :P**

* * *

**Pairing: Fred/George**

**Prompt: Elephant in The Room**

She sat down at the kitchen table, sinking her head into her hands.

A warm hand touched her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do," she said through her hands.

"All he does is drink."

She was crying, and she couldn't stop.

"I'll go talk to him," he said.

She felt a squeeze of her shoulders, before she heard the footsteps fade away.

"Oh Merlin, why us? Why him?" she murmured as fresh tears began to fall.

XXX

He knocked gently.

This was a hard time for all of them.

"George?" He called.

There was no answer.

"I'm coming in," he said as he turned the doorknob.

He pushed open the door. It creaked loudly, making him cringe.

His eyes darted around the room quickly.

It looked as if a battle had taken place here.

The bedsheets were torn, the walls had stains, the floor was littered with empty firewhiskey bottles.

And George was in the middle of it all.

Staring out the window, his back to the door.

He swallowed audibly as he felt the emotions clog his throat.

It hurt to see his son like this.

"George?" he whispered.

George didn't move, didn't acknowledge.

Arthur moved closer.

"You're hurting your mother," he said.

"Stop this."

"Please."

George stayed silent.

"George?"

"George?"

"Look at me George," Arthur said as he pulled at George's arm.

When he saw George's face, his heart broke.

George was crying.

He pulled his son into a hug.

George buried his face into his father's shirt.

"I can't," he keened.

"I need him Dad."

His son was broken.

And he didn't know how to fix him.


End file.
